1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric nail gun, and more particularly to a control mechanism for an electric nail gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric nail gun includes: a safety member for pushing against a workpiece; a safety switch triggered in response to motion of the safety member; a trigger switch triggered in response to pressing of a trigger member; a selector switch operable to switch between a single shot mode and a successive shooting mode of operation of the electric nail gun; and a control unit connected electrically to the safety switch, the trigger switch and the selector switch.
The control unit is capable of driving the electric nail gun to operate in one of the single shot mode and the successive shooting mode based on a switch signal from the selector switch. In the single shot mode, the safety switch and the trigger switch are triggered in order. In the successive shooting mode, the safety switch and the trigger switch are triggered simultaneously, and the trigger member is pressed continuously while the safety member is retained to push against a targeted workpiece.
However, in order to adjust the selector switch, an additional circuit connected between the selector switch and the control unit is required. Such a circuit is relatively complicated and expensive, and may easily incur interference from the external environment.